Tersenyumlah
by Biji Nangka
Summary: "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah ... dihari yang bahagia ini."


"Selamat, ya! Tidak kusangka kau akan secepat ini mengakhiri masa lajang." Kayano mengulurkan tangan penuh semangat yang disambut dengan enggan oleh Asano.

"Jika bukan karena Isogai, aku tak akan sudi menjabat tangan mantan murid buangan sepertimu." Asano berdecih. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik saku. Mengelap bagian yang disentuh Kayano.

Kayano mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Asano membuang sapu tangan tersebut setelahnya. Sedikit merasa jengkel karena tindakan berlebihan Asano. Tangannya bersih kok.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" Nakamura tidak ambil pusing. Ia melirik Isogai yang berdiri di sebelah Asano, memandangnya penuh selidik.

Yang ditanya sedikit tersentak. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menunjuk wajahnya denga telunjuk. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanyanya ragu.

Nakamura memutar bola mata. "Heh, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Haha, maaf. Aku melamun tadi." Isogai tertawa. Mengusap belakang kepala canggung.

"Jangan tersinggung. Dia pasti gugup." Sugino menimpali. Menyenggol bahu isogai pelan. "Benar begitu kan?" Lalu tertawa lepas diikuti yang lain. Mau tak mau Isogai tertawa juga.

"Jadi besok, ya ..." Nagisa bergumam. Matanya terlihat menerawang.

"Heee, apa Nagisa-kun mau segera menikah juga?"

"T-tidak juga."

"Hahaha. Jangan malu, aku tidak keberatan menerima undangan kedua," Okano mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninju bahu Karma main-main. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akabane Karma?"

"Hmm ... Tidak masalah. Aku siap kapan pun Nagisa-kun mau." Timpal Karma. Ia menyentil dahi Nagisa. "Ada masalah?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong dia kemana?"

"Pergi memeriksa dekorasi ruangan. Dia terlalu bersemangat."

Lalu mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan tanpa menyadari wajah sendu salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Tersenyumlah"**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort(?)**

**Terinspirasi dari orifik nya ****NaoPanda013 ****yang berjudul "****Loving You****"**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos bertebaran, EYD terabaikan, banyak pengulangan kata, diksi buruk, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**Ini gak nge-feels sama sekali.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Dibaca **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Isogai memandang pantulan dirinya lewat cermin besar. Tubuh berbalut Tuxedo putih itu dirinya. Rambut hitam dengan beberapa helai mencuat menyerupai antena mungil itu miliknya. Kelereng cokelat madu tanpa binar itu juga miliknya. Lalu wajah sendu itu ... Isogai yakin itu bukan dirinya.

Menghela napas lelah, ia lalu memasang sarung tangan putih. Membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedikit miring. Sekali lagi memandang refleksi dirinya sebelum menepuk pipinya beberapa kali.

"Yosh."

Pintu terbuka. Sosok dengan surai biru muda menyembul dari baliknya. "Sudah siap? Acara akan segera dimulai."

"Ya." Isogai menjawab cepat. Kakinya melangkah mantap. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Nagisa yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Gugup. Tentu saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Diam. Isogai menatap langit-langit. Tatapannya seakan menembus jauh ke angkasa. Mencari-cari jawabatan atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ah, hatinya pun bertanya demikian. Bagaimana perasaanya?

"Aku ... bahagia." Putusnya ragu.

Nagisa mengulum senyum. "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah ... di hari yang bahagia ini."

**.**

**.**

Pintu terbuka lebar. Dia melangkah hati-hati. Begitu juga sosok di sebelahnya. Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju pada keduanya. Tak sengaja, ia bertemu pandang dengan Nagisa. Kenapa sorot matanya terlihat sedih? Ada apa? Apa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Ia bahagia. Apa Nagisa tidak bisa melihat senyum bahagianya?

Altar yang akan menyempurnakan kebahagiaannya tinggal beberapa langkah. Tepat di sana, Asano tersenyum padanya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan ... membuatnya terpesona. Lengkungan bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas.

Ruang kosong di antara mereka terpaut dua langkah. Isogai merasa jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Hatinya terasa kosong. Darahnya seakan membeku. Kenapa? Bukankah ia bahagia? Ia sudah mengatakannya pada Nagisa. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa hatinya menjerit untuk menyuruhnya berlari memeluk sosoknya? 'Tidak boleh.' Ia memperingatkan. Egois bukan sifatnya. Dia akan membenci dirinya jika ia melakukan itu.

Sekali lagi Isogai yakin bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia.

Maka dari itu ketika tangga terakhir terlewati ia memberanikan diri menatap sosok di hadapannya. Mengingat bagaimana raut wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Asano belum pernah berekspresi seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping.

Lagi. Mata keduanya kembali beradu. Cokelat madu dengan biru langit. Kali ini bukan hanya kesedihan, namun juga kekecewaan. Jelas sekali ia melihatnya.

Memangnya apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang? Ia tidak boleh menyebrangi garis pembatas yang sejak awal tercipta untuk memisahkan dirinya dengannya. Ia baik-baik saja, ia bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bukan?

Menenangkan diri sejenak dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Isogai tersenyum. Kembali menghadap pemuda di depannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan yang sejak tadi digandengnya. Asano menerimanya tanpa ragu.

"Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik." Isogai berbisik. Mengabaikan suara retakan dari dalam sana. Senyumnya tambah mengembang walau hatinya pecah menjadi serpihan kecil tak berarti. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengucap namanya.

"Tentu. Akan kujaga dengan segenap jiwa. Laki-laki sejati tidak akan mengingkari sumpahnya." Asano berujar tegas. Membuktikan keseriusannya.

"Te-terima kasih."

Bolehkah ia berharap jika kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya?

_Apakah laki-laki juga menangis?_

_Apakah mereka merasakan sakit saat melihat senyum bahagia yang bukan untuknya?_

_Apakah mereka juga terisak saat melepaskan orang dicintainya?_

Isogai menangis. Bukan matanya, namun hatinya. Rasa sakit ini menghimpitnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup tak wajar. Dan itu amat menyiksanya.

Hei, dirinya bahagia, sungguh. Lihatlah, senyuman yang tidak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajahnya. Benar. Dirinya bahagia menyaksikan upacara pernikahan adiknya, jika—

—bukan Asano yang berdiri di sana. Mengucap janji sehidup-semati. Menyematkan cincin sebagai tanda pengikat keduanya.

Cukup sudah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia menyukai—ah, tidak. Ia mencintai Asano Gakushu jauh dari lubuk hatinya.

Dan ketika dua kepala mendekat untuk menghapus jarak, Isogai merasa kegelapan menyelimutinya. Bukan, ia masih sadar. Karena ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan yang menutup matanya. Menghalangi pemandangan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menggigit lidah hingga putus.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya. Melihatmu mengukir senyum palsu sudah cukup membuatku muak."

Lalu tetes air mata jatuh bersama kesadaran atas ketidakberdaannya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

**...**

_"Kenapa tidak jujur saja jika kau menyukai Asano?"_

_"Hee? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nagisa?"_

_"Aku melihatnya. Rasa sakit itu ... kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."_

_Tertawa._

_"Lalu? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Asano akan menikahi adikku."_

_"Adik tiri."_

_"Dia tetap adikku."_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Apa? Kau ingin aku merebutnya dan menjadi kakak paling brengsek di dunia? Tidak."_

_"Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, Isogai."_

_Terisak_

_"Tidak apa-apa ... demi kebahagian dua orang yang aku cintai."_

_"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah. Untuk orang yang kau cintai."_

* * *

**...**

—SELESAI—

**...**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ini pertama kalinya nulis fik model begini. Maaf kalau hasilnya ancur, maksa, dan gak nge-feels sama sekali. #sungkem Anggap saja adik tirinya Isoge itus tokoh yang mukanya disensor jadi gak keliatan.

Saiya lagi brokoro parah. Tapi tetep aja gak becus nulis :'( #buangdiri

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**Omake—**

"Minumlah."

Isogai mendongak. Mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. "T-terimakasih, sir." Ia menerimanya lalu meminumnya cepat.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Mungkin."

.

.

"Isogai-kun?"

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak keberatan jika kau menemaniku di sana?" Dia menunjuk ke depan, tepat ke altar.

Isogai meneguk ludah.

"... Maaf?"

"Aku berniat menggelar pernikahan kedua. Bersedia jadi pengantinku?"

"..."

"..."

"Ehhh?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

/Ada niat buat kembali jadi reader 8D Ulalalala/

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

* * *

**Salam Brokoro**

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
